Pokémon Legends: Finding Purpose
by DragonNiro
Summary: "When you live in a world which you have no purpose, what do you live for?" A set of mysterious thefts and attacks across the Unova Region has gotten the attention of the Legends who live there. Victini, curious, decides to investigate and ends up getting dragged into an adventure that is full of hardships and will make him question his existence... Rated T
1. Prologue

**It's been a while since I've written a pure multi-chapter **Pokémon** fic. This has been an idea that I wanted to do for a while, but I couldn't figure out what theme it had to be. I eventually figured it out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon Legends:<strong>

**Finding Purpose**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>As long as I can remember...if I can remember...I have always been hated and alone.<em>

_The first thing I can recall is in that lab, where I woke._

_There was always these...creatures, which I learned later where called humans, going about, talking language that I never understood with those strange objects they have._

_They...did something to me. I don't know what they did, but what ever they did, they screwed up my memory. I have...blackouts when I feel too hard._

_I don't know what happens but I always seem to get frightened looks afterwards, or there isn't anyone about when they end._

_Those humans...I can feel they did something else. Everyone is always giving me a frightened look, always running away when I appear._

_Humans and those other creatures...Always running away...in fright..._

_Sometimes, humans with stronger creatures appear, and try to fight me._

_I blackout, and for some reason afterwards, the humans are scared, the creatures are dead, and I am always covered in that strange, sticky liquid..._

…

_I remember that strange human that came to the lab that I was born from. I thought a girl to me, due to his long hair, but his voice and body structure convinced me otherwise._

_He shouted and yelled at the scientists, saying that something in the lab 'wasn't pure any more'. I did not understand what he meant._

_He said he was scrapping this...project... Saying a creature like what he was describing shouldn't exist at all, for it's purity is gone and it has no purpose but to kill._

_Then, he looked at me. His look was a fierce anger, a judgemental one, but I saw sadness in his eyes, if to say he was sorry._

_It then hit me._

_The creature he was describing was me. I am not pure. I have no purpose but to kill._

_My memory went blank afterwards._

…

_The next thing I knew, I was back in the lab. One of those humans from before remained, Dudley, his name?_

_He explained to me that he was going to work on me solo, to make me the ultimate of creatures out there, to show that human that even me can help out others._

_And for that, he let me out of the thing that I was contained in, so he could help me understand this world better._

_However, I wasn't in agreement. Something inside of me stirred. I grabbed Dudley and threw him across the lab, into a stand. He was all right afterwards, but I fled into this world._

_A world where nothing accepts me. I get humans and creatures flee from me, some yelling that there is a monster, a freak, is coming to kill them._

…

…

_I am alone._

_There is no one to love me, to accept me for who am I. That human says I have no purpose._

_What is a purpose?_

_A purpose is something that someone is striving for._

_What is my purpose?_

_What is my purpose in this world? What is my purpose in a world where everyone is fearing me just because of my appearance, on how sometimes I'm covered in red liquid, or the fact that I am strong?_

_What can be my purpose?_

_I do not have answers to these questions of mine. I run, I appear, I get attacked, I blackout, I wake, I hunt, I kill, I eat and then I repeat the same vicious cycle all over again._

_What is there in this world that can be my purpose?_

_Is it to protect? I have no friends._

_Is it to have an adventure? I care not for this, for I seem not to feel._

_Is it to be the very best? How can I, when there is no one to accept me?_

_I still don't know._

_I am alone._

…

_Sometimes, I watch from afar, at the humans and their creatures, playing, having fun, being friends._

_I am jealousy. I can't step out without anything being afraid of me, or attacking me._

_How come they can have bonds, when I have none?_

_Is it their purpose to have a happy life? Is my purpose not to? To be forever alone, with this pain..._

_One day, I managed to get a image of my reflection. _

_What I saw staring back was a monster, a freak with artificial skin, eyes, everything._

_I understood from when I saw my reflection. I am meant to be alone._

_No one will accept me, for I am a freak, an abomination of nature itself._

…

_My purpose is to be alone._

_I am meant to walk this earth, this planet, for eternity. Those humans did something to me that I will never fail._

_I will not die. I will walk this earth alone, forever and ever, for that is my purpose. _

_I want to change it but I can not, for that is my destiny._

_I am alone._

* * *

><p><strong>*CRASH!*<strong>

It wasn't a dark and stormy night, but in fact, it was daytime, but still dark and stormy. Several bad storms have been hitting this part of the region for the past couple of months. For some reason, the storms are attracted to this place, and have been striking down anything on the land.

The place is a mountainous area, which used to be covered in thick layers of forestry and life, with a small cave located under the mountain area.

But, ever since the storms came, the whole place has been reduced to nothing but a wasteland with a mountain in the middle.

A lighting bolt strikes in front of the cave at the bottom of the mountain, leaving a singe mark.

In the darkness of the cave, a pair of eyes looks outside from deep within the cavernous hole, at where the lighting had struck.

Staring at the burnt ground for a few seconds, the owner of the eyes then shut them again. The owner was sleeping until the lighting strike woke it up.

The owner had been travelling for the past couple of days, and was tired. All it wanted was to sleep.

Shifting and turning, to get comfortable, the owner, which we shall refer as the figure, tries to get back to sleep.

As the figure sleeps, more lighting strikes hit the mountainous range around the area, scaring any potential foes away from the mountain.

All the figure can hear is the lighting strikes, far away and sometimes close by.

***CRASH!***

***BOOM!***

**SNAP!**

The figure looks up, confused. That was the sound of a twig snapping, possibly by someone. But, there shouldn't be anyone around, due to the Thunderstorm.

So, that the heck was that?!

"Oh my...!"

Suddenly, a person waltzes into the cave. It was extremely hard to see what the person looks like, due the darkness of the cave and the sleepily figure not use to the light come into the cave. But, what can be told so far, the person is male.

The person sticks his head out of the cave, looking amused. "Oh my goodness, that's some bad thunderstorms."

The person then comes back into the cave, and sits on a rock. "My my, that Zekrom must be livid about something. He's been round this area for the last two months, and has been striking down anything in his path!"

The person then cocks his head, thinking about something. "Or is it those fellows Landorus, Thunderus or Tornadus?"

The person then shakes his head. "Meh. I can't really remember. It's been a while since I've visit this region!"

The person then turns to the sleepily figure. "Ah! How terribly rude of me! I just danced my way to your humble abode and I haven't introduced myself!"

The person then sticks out his hand. "My name is Rampete! It is an honour to meet you!"

By now, the sleepily figure's eyes have adjusted to the light, and looks at Rampete.

The human is wearing a brown cloak over him, and due to the darkness of the cave, the hood of the clock is obscuring Rampete's face.

The figure blinks.

"I..."

"You don't need to introduce yourself, good fellow!" Rampete exclaims heartily. He then grins at the figure. "For I already know who you are!"

"...?" the figure goes, unsure of what is happening.

Rampete then frowns. "I have heard of your torments, on how you want to have a purpose in this life, so you can be accept.

I understand that pain a lot."

The cloaked human then grins. "So, I have come to you for on a request!"

The figure blinks with confusion, while Rampete waggles his finger in a joyful manner.

"I want you to work for me, and in exchange..."

Then, Rampete bursts out in laughter somewhat psychotically, and then grins at the figure.

"...I will help you find your purpose in this cruel world."

The figure's eyes become wide in surprise at Rampete's proposed offer. Seeing that the figure seems interested, Rampete smirks, and continues on.

"I plan to change this world, starting in this region. This world is cruel, and I want to change it for the better, where no one has to be limited to what others think."

Rampete points at the figure. "I promise you, I will help you find your purpose in return of you working for me.

We'll throw this world into chaos!"

The figure sat there, staring unblinking at Rampete, if he was processing the thought of this through his mind.

Rampete sat there for a minute, then smirks.

"You really don't have much choice. If you don't accept, you will never be accepted by anyone. I'll be the first to treat you as an equal."

Then, suddenly, the figure stood up firmly, and glares at Rampete.

The humans smiles melodiously, holding out his hand. "So, do we have an deal?"

The figure glares at Rampete, an unnerving glare at him.

"Affirmative."

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, wasn't that something. I hoped you liked it, and stay tuned for more. I shan't give anything away on who the figure is until the proper time. In the mean time, I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Victini The Mystery Lover

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon Legends:<strong>

**Finding Purpose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Victini The Mystery Lover**

* * *

><p>'<em>The door clicked, and it began to swing open...<em>'

* * *

><p>A short intake of breath, Victini held it in as he read the sentence in the book.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Gold glances at the person who was entering the room, and closing the door.<em>'

* * *

><p>"Is...it really?" the Victory Legend, focused deeply into the story he is reading, sweating at the reveal of the villain.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>The person then takes a seat in front of Gold, glaring intently at them. The man named after the precious metal smirks.<em>

"_Well, about time you turned up...Silver."'_

* * *

><p>Excitement shoots through Victini's system, as his eyes grow with glee. "OH MY ARECUS, OH MY ARECUS! I FREEEEEEAAAAKING KNEW IT!"<p>

With the excitement, Victini drops his book and shoots round with delight and thrill.

***BAM!***

Since being thrilled at the fact he was right, Victini crashed into one of his bookcases, and fell on the floor.

Well, as you could tell, this is Victini, the Victory Star Pokémon.

Living in Unova since times gone by, this little imp has seen generations of humans and Pokémon live their lives and pass on legacies and mysteries from their kind.

Victini has seen these many of times, but has grown to love mysteries, as he enjoys figuring things out.

Recently, he has discovered mystery novels, and has been spending his time at his home, figuring out the culprit of any of the books he has obtained on Liberty Garden.

His room consists of his bed, which has a red bedsheets and a purple cover, and some toys to play with, but has several oak bookcases on the right and left walls, filled with all sorts of books.

From history books of the Unova region and other regions such as Kalos and Hoenn, to mystery novels about anything sort, like murder mystery, theft mystery, ect ect.

At the corner of his room is a blackboard, where he puts down his notes on what story he's reading at the current moment, with chalk to write his thought train of ideas and possibilities down to remember later.

Next to that is a mini-fridge/freezer, to keep some of his food cool when he wants to eat.

Victini loves mysteries really much, but the one thing he would love to do is to solve an actually mystery. He knows that may never happen, but it's still a nice dream to have.

"Ugh..." Victini murmurs to himself, rubbing his head as he got off the floor, with a bump on his head. "I have got to stop doing that..."

Using his Psychic Powers from a distance, he opened the mini-fridge door, and lifted a bag of frozen peas over to the bump on his head, and placed it there.

"Arceus-damn it..." Victini mumbles to himself, wincing in pain from the bump, sitting down on his bed. He then grins when his eyes wander back to the book he was reading.

"Sigh..." he goes, holding the bag of frozen peas on the bump, but grinning a delighted smile on his face.

"Ah...Great that I figured it out who the culprit is...Ow..."

Victini's eyes began to glow, and the chalk on the blackboard floated into the air.

"Let's see..."

Using his powers, Victini wrote on the blackboard who the villain's name was. Then, looking at all the other notes that he had made throughout reading the book, the Victory Star Legend's grin grew bigger with glee.

All the notes all fit up to the villain, having everything from the motive, the means and the opportunity to pull off the crime.

Victini sighs again, looking at his novel. "Right. Since I've figured out the culprit, let's see how Gold takes his down for good!"

Victini flips the next page for the next chapter, to continue the novel that Victini worked hard to figure out who the villain is.

'_Silver sat there with an nerving glare, scowling with a deep angry fire in his eyes. Gold knew that he was livid to be fou-'_

"_VICTINI!_"

"HOLY MEW!" Victini suddenly screams in fright, throwing his book into the air and falling off his bed, in total surprise.

It seems that he's got a Mental Message from Meloetta, who is, herself, very angry.

The Mental Message System is a form of communications between Legendary Pokémon.

It's like a E-Mail system, but mentally.

You form a message in your mind, and then send it to the intended receiver who is somewhere else in the world. It's very effective in getting messages to over Legends almost instantly.

Victini, now on the floor, is grasping his head in pain, due to hitting his head again, this time on the floor.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow...!" Victini rolls around on the floor in pain, repeating these words rapidly.

He then got up, and lifted the bag of frozen peas onto his head again, and then frowns.

"_What do you want, Meloetta?! You made me jump!"_

"_About time you replied, Victini! I've been tried to get hold of you!_"

"_...You know Liberty Garden doesn't have good reception sometimes."_

"_DON'T you DARE give me any excuses, Vicky!"_

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!_"

Victini sighs. As you can tell, this is Meloetta, the Legendary Song and Dance Pokémon. Though she has a sweet personality, she has a bad temper and can get sassy sometimes. She and Victini tend to get on each other nerves but are still good friends.

The Victory Star Legend sighs, still frowning with the bag of frozen peas on his head.

"_What do you want? I was in the middle of something!_"

"_You realise today is the Unova Legends Meeting?!_"

Victini blinks, and thinks for a couple of minutes, trying to remember. Occasionally, every few months in the year, the Legendaries of Unova meet up to discuss things and issues that are occurring within the region.

Each individual meeting is usual held by a different Unova Legend each time. The next meeting is suppose to be held by Meloetta.

"_Wait, the meeting's today?_" Victini asks through the Mental Message.

"_Yes it is, you imp! You're late!_"

Victini sighs, still holding the bag of frozen peas on his head.

"_Sorry about that. I was reading one of my mystery novels again. Can you tell the others I'll be over in a few minutes._"

"_...Just told them. Cobalion says that fine, just hurry up, and Thunderus called you a nerd again._"

"_Why couldn't he just send a Mental Message himself?_"

"_You know he can't send a Mental Message!_"

Victini sighs again. He forgot about that.

"_I'll be right over..._"

"_You better get here quick. Reshiram made some Berry Fajitas and they're going down quick. Zekrom and Terrakion are having an eating contest._"

"_There you go, you're a lot kinder when you're calm!_"

"_...Screw you, Vicky._"

Victini bursts out with laughter as the Mental Message connection was cut off. Once composing himself, he then went over to one of his bookcases, to have a look at the non-fiction part of his collection.

He scanned the bookcases for any interesting to read. Sometimes during the meetings, there will be long periods that one of the other Legendaries will ramble on and Victini just likes to sit back and read until an different subject comes around.

"Hmm... What to read, what to read...?" he murmurs to himself, looking through the non-fiction section. History was always a interesting subject, seeing what happened in the past and why some old buildings are still around, along with artefacts...

Then, Victini's eyes then spotted a title, and frowned. He pulled out the book, and looks over it intently.

The book is called 'Mythical Creatures and Artefacts of the Pokémon World'. It is a brown, leathery book which seems to be aged extremely, patches of wear & tear are all around the book. The most intriguing thing about the book is the number '2' on the front.

The reason why Victini is frowning over it is that he does not remember obtaining this book at any time.

"This is weird..."

He shakes his head. He hasn't got time to think about this strange occurrence. Victini's got to get to that meeting ASAP!

With that thought on his mind, Victini, with a determined expression, put the book under his arm, and then teleported to usual place for the meeting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few Seconds Later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"About time you got here!"<p>

Victini blinks with bewilderment as he arrives to the usual spot for the meeting, with a very peeved Meloetta glaring at him. The Victory Legendary is taken aback by the glare, and then looks round the spot.

The Unova Legends usually use a clearing in a forest somewhere in the region to meet up, where the leaves are a dark, healthy green along with the grass, the sturdy trees standing tall and the sun shining down brightly.

Victini looks round the clearing, at each group of Legends.

Keldeo and Reshiram are talking to each other about something out of earshot, due to Victini not able to hear what they are saying from a distant.

Near them, Terrakion and Thunderus are trying to help Zekrom, who seems to be chocking on something.

The two smaller Legendaries of those three steps back a few steps, then both charge at Zekrom's back.

With the force of the impact from the charge, a large Oran Berry flies out of Zekrom's throat, the thing he was chocking on.

The Oran Berry flies and hits Kyurem in the face, with a loud 'SPLAT' when it impacted his face.

Kyurem then gave Zekrom a dirty look before grabbing a leaf to wipe it off.

Meanwhile, Cobalion and Virizion are talk animately, talking about something good from their happy expression, as far as Victini is concerned.

The Victory Pokémon then turns his attention back to Meloetta.

"Where's Landorus and Tornadus?"

Meloetta crosses her arms, and rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Tornadus made Groudon and Kyogre fight again, and made Rayquaza very angry. Landorus has dragged him all the way to Hoenn to apologise to Rayquaza."

Victini grimaces.

"Let's hope Rayquaza doesn't go all Mega on Tornadus..."

Meloetta shrugs, and then walks towards the centre of the clearing, catching everyone's attention.

"All right, everyone! Victini has finally arrived, so let's get this meeting started!"

Everyone then gathered up in a circle.

At the head of the circle is Meloetta.

To the right of her is Zekrom, then Cobalion, then Thunderus, Terrakion, Victini, Keldeo, Kyurem, Virizion, Reshiram and then back to Meloetta.

The entire group is silent, as Meloetta brings the meeting to order.

"I declare this meeting to start." she announces, all highly. "I would like to start this meeting off with to ask and answer any questions."

She looks round the group, and then gestured to everyone. "Any questions?"

Zekrom, who has his arms crossed, remarks innocently: "Why was Victini late?"

"I was reading my mystery books again!" Victini replied to Zekrom, turning to him with a happy grin.

Zekrom nods, understanding that it's part of Victini's nature that he likes mystery books.

"NEEERRRDDD!" Thunderus yells quite loudly, to Victini's response.

Both frowning, Cobalion and Terrakion look at each & nod. Without prompt, they both hit Thunderus on the head, causing him to hit the ground.

"Don't be rude." Cobalion states sternly, with an angry anime tick on the side of his head.

"Or we'll kick your ass!" Terrakion grins angrily.

Everyone then turned their attention back to the meeting. Meloetta raises one of her hands to gesture again. "Any more questions?"

Everyone shakes their head, and Meloetta's mouth curled into a smile. "Very well. Let us begin!"

The meeting began with talks from Kyurem, who talked about the key relationships between Legendaries and how they shouldn't be broken because of 'petty squabbling like the Hoenn lot' as he put it.

Then Cobalion then step up to talk about what's been going on in the region, and how the Swords have handled the situation, along with help from any other Legendaries that had been near by at the time.

At this point, Victini drifted off into boredom as Cobalion rambles on with his speech. Sighing, and looking round, Victini decides to look at the book he brought with him. He looks at the front of the book again, with an inquisitive look.

"'_Mythical Creatures and Artefacts of the Pokémon World' Volume 2, huh? I never heard of this..._

_It's probably something on the Legendaries and the items around us..._"

Victini opened the book to the first page, and to his surprise, a paragraph was shown to him He then began to read it.

* * *

><p><em>To anyone who finds this book, welcome to it. <em>

_This book contains knowledge about Mythical Creatures and Artefacts of the Pokémon World, as you can tell from the title._

_I must state, this ISN'T about Legendary Pokémon or Artefacts. The Creatures and Artefacts that are recorded in this book were too dangerous for any civilization of years gone by to record down properly, and were left to be forgotten by these civilizations so no one can use them to cause havoc across the world using them._

_Note, I was able to record them down through the means of surviving old manuscripts, scrolls and texts from wall art, like hieroglyphs._

_These are only the basic knowledge from the sources, so not everything can be true on what I record, however, about ninety percent of the time, it would be true. _

_What I record can be used if the Creatures or Artefacts are uncovered accidentally, they can be dealt with properly, so the world will still be a safer place._

_I've written a first copy about the Mythical Creatures and Artefacts, which should be with this copy as well. If not, well, good luck to you._

_Well, with that all said and done, I hope you use this book to help you fight against any evil that may spawn, that not even the strongest of Legendaries can handle._

_Good luck._

_Sighed, T_

* * *

><p>"<em>'T'?<em>" Victini thinks to himself, frowning at the last part, as it was Zekrom's part to talk from what he could hear.

"_Why would the author call himself 'T'? That is weird, and from what I read, it's getting weirder..._"

Victini grabs the corner of the page and turns it over, to see what's first.

To his surprise, it's a somewhat crudely drawn picture of what it seems to be a pendent.

The pendent is a green triangle with a triangle hole in the middle and has metal parts on each corner. A black string hangs from the top of the triangular pendent, to show it must be hang from the neck.

Victini reads the description of what it is suppose to do.

* * *

><p><em>This Artefact here is known as 'The Hearer'. It allows the wearer to listen into what others are thinking, from deep personal thoughts to important plans.<em>

_The Hearer is dangerous because of an odd side effect to the wearer. The wearer will begin to descend into madness and insanity, due the pendant's power making the wearer paranoid every time they use it._

_The Hearer has an additional effect, but it only works with Pokémon. If a Pokémon were to wear it, they can listen into any Legendaries having conversations through mass telepathy._

* * *

><p>Victini frowns once again. "<em>That last part... Does that mean it can listen into the Mental Message?<em>"

He then shakes his head, still confused at the item described in the book. "_I shouldn't be worrying about this..._"

Victini goes to turn the page again, but suddenly, the book glows. It is lifted up, and moves to be behind Meloetta, who is glaring at Victini, angry that he's not paying attention.

An angry aura can be felt emitting from Meloetta. "PAY. ATTENTION."

Victini sweats extremely nervously, getting even more nervous by the second. Then, seeing that the Victory Star Pokémon is paying attention, the angry aura disappeared instantly.

"Right then... Thunderus, would you like to speak now?" she asks, turning her attention to the said Legend.

Terrakion turned to Victini, who has paled drastically due to the sudden change in emotions from Meloetta, but still scared.

The Cave Sword looks amused, chuckling softly. "You dun goofed, son!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sssso, you're back then?"<p>

"Affirmative. My master requests you to do this job."

"Exccccelant! Who'ssss my target?"

"An image that my master has given to me to give you to know what the target is for you to strike."

…

"...Hmm? Thisss...isss...a Legendary?"

"Affirmative. My master would like you to strike down this target. He requests with high intent that you do not kill this target."

"And why issss that?"

"Classified. All you need to know is to make this target unconscious for a certain period of time, so the Legendaries will be in a state of panic.

My master requests I give you this along with the image."

"...Thissss...issss...a weird necklace...!"

"This will assist you with, as you would say, 'getting away with it.' My master says you will be paid with a large numeral of gold if you pulled it off."

…

"...Do not underessssitmate my sssskills...!"

"Does Not Compute?"

"Tell your massster that the job will be done sssswiftly and sssskillfully, so whatever you hope to do can be done with no disssstraction from the Legendaries!"

"...Affirmative."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was Chapter One. I hope all of you enjoyed it. See ya.<strong>


	3. A Shocking Attack!

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon Legends:<strong>

**Finding Purpose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**A Shocking Attack!**

* * *

><p>"Urgh...!" Victini groans in frustration, hitting a paper ball at the wall back and forth with his mind, bored.<p>

He's in his home at the moment, lying on his bed, completely board out of his mind.

It's been a couple of days since the Meeting of the Unova Legends, and things have been very slow for Victini.

Due to her annoyance of Victini being late and not paying attention, Meloetta confiscated the _'Mythical Creatures and Artefacts of the Pokémon World' _book from him.

Victini doesn't blame Meloetta for that. He would be annoyed as well if that happened to him.

Stopping the paper ball from flying in the air, and return it to his hand.

Victini sits up on his bed, and then smiles to himself, remembering his younger days.

He remembered Meloetta acting like an arrogant princess, thinking she was better than everyone else.

Due to her playing many of times with Victini himself and Keldeo, that attitude of hers soon changed to what it is today.

A kind and elegant Legendary who's got a bit of a bad temper.

"_Bad temper indeed..._" Victini thinks to himself, amused. He then sighs and returns back to throw the paper ball around the place with his mind.

That book that he found was quite interesting, especially that first entry, 'The Hearer'.

One could hear pretty much anything with that pendent. Thwart bad guys by hearing their plans, able to know what others are thinking and feeling, and over various stuff.

Victini frowns, thinking about it.

The side effects of 'The Hearer' sound unpleasant. It will slowly drive you insane due to paranoia. To slowly lose your mind due to a pendent...No one wants to go through that.

"_Even though it sounds cool, I wouldn't want to wear it..._" Victini remarks in his mind, following the paper ball with his mind.

"_I don't want to lose my mind, and I'm telepathic as it is..._"

Victini threw the paper ball aside and then lays down on his bed, staring into space while looking at the ceiling.

The book seems very interesting so far to Victini, and to state to obvious here, very mysterious.

Who on earth is called 'T'?

How did he discover all of this objects and creatures in the first place?

Where is T now? The book looked very old to Victini when he had found it.

Why was the book in his private library in the first place? Victini doesn't remember picking it out from anywhere. He got most of his books from the Hall, who was having a clean out on Fictional Books.

Maybe there? But, the only Legendary that Victini can think of that begins with a T is Terrakion, and he's not exactly the book reading or writing type.

And why is it the second one?

There's got to be a book before it, but what if there's a book after it?

Victini sighs to himself, and puts his hands behind his hand. He's not going to get any of these answers questioned until he gets the book back.

But, the book is mysterious, and these questions could be the start of a big mystery, with the book (or books) being part of it.

Victini begins to form a grin on his face. He can't wait to get the book back.

Maybe he should asked Meloetta soon if he can have it back...

Victini gets up and then notices that his blackboard hasn't been cleaned yet.

"Oops!" Victini murmurs to himself, floating over to the board. "Completely forgot about this..."

Victini then picks up the eraser to clean the blackboard with his mind, and begins to clean the board.

"Yo!"

"ARGH!"

Victini drops the eraser in fright and then turns round to see Keldeo standing there with a bag on his back and an amused expression on his face.

"Heh...!" he goes, chuckles to himself. "After all these years, you're still get scared by little things by that!"

Victini rolls his eyes, and an smirk appears on his face.

Keldeo has been Victini's friend as long as he can remember. A relativity calm Legendary, Keldeo has always been a bit of a joker, cracking jokes when it's needed, but knows when to be serious, and defends and fights honourable.

Victini has never seen him angry, though.

"Watcha doing here, Keldeo? I thought it's normally training time for you around this time of day."

Keldeo shrugs. "I managed to get some time off to deliver some stuff to you."

"Huh?"

Keldeo then reaches into the bag on his back, and pulls out a book from it. He then gives it to Victini, who becomes surprise when he sees the book.

"Hey, this is the book Meloetta confiscated off me earlier!" utters Victini in astonishment, his face clearing showing his shock.

He then looks at Keldeo, extremely confused. "How did you convince her to give it back?"

Keldeo shrugs once again. "It was easy. I explained to her that I saw you sulking after she confiscated it, and she happily gave it back. She was blushing a bit, though."

Victini sweat-drops, knowing why Meloetta was blushing.

It is VERY obvious that Meloetta has a crush on Keldeo. Since they all knew each other since they were younger, Victini has notice in recent years (recent years to a Legendary is around 100 years) that Meloetta has slowly but surely gain feelings for Keldeo.

Victini pretends to not know about it, but has heard that Thunderus and Tornadus has teased her about it.

Maybe since Keldeo asked her and due to the fact her crush was asking her, she happily complied.

Victini thinks that Keldeo doesn't know about Meloetta's crush on him. Sometimes he can't take hints.

Victini pokes his forehead, thinking. "Well, I'm very grateful for you delivering back my book."

The Victory Pokémon then places the book on the bed, then turns to see that Keldeo has an thoughtful expression on his face.

"The title of that book is weird, though..." Keldeo remarks, looking at the book with an inquisitive expression.

"I haven't heard or read of anything like it. Where did you get it?"

Victini shrugs. "Haven't got a clue. I discovered the day of the meeting, in my collection. I don't know how it got there in the first place."

Keldeo nods, knowing even Victini isn't sure about the book. "Well, if anything happens while that book is in your possession, please call the Swords to help.

We'll be more than happy to help."

"Understood, my friend."

Keldeo turns round, to the exit of Victini's room. "I better get going. I only took a little time off, and my masters are expecting me back."

Victini does a mock salute. "I'll see you later, then!"

"Same here!"

***CRASH***

Both the Legendaries present jump in surprise, at that sudden blast of noise.

"What on earth was that?" Keldeo asks, extremely agitated.

Victini cocks his head slightly, frowning and thinking. "That sounds like it was Thunder..."

The Victory Legendary then relaxes, then turns to Keldeo.

"There could just be a storm outside."

Instead of seeing his friend calming down, Victini saw Keldeo pale slightly.

"What's the matter?" Victini quizzes, confused himself.

"There was no storm outside when I arrived here!" Keldeo replies, looking towards the exit. "And one couldn't of formed that quickly!"

Victini then looks towards the exit.

"**VICTIIIIINNNII!**" a voice outside roars in excitement. "**COME OUT AND PLLLAAAYYY!**"

Victini is taken aback, having no idea who's voice that belongs to.

He turns to see that Keldeo has got a serious expression on his face. "From that reaction, I can tell you don't know who that is."

Victini nods, glad that Keldeo is on board on the significance of this situation. Someone or some Pokemon is after the Victory Legendary for some reason.

The two look at each, signal to each other to see what's outside, and left outside.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Seconds Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>The scene outside of Liberty Garden's Tower is one of utter shock as there is a massive destruction scene of destruction across the Island.<p>

The concrete floor just before the entrance of the Tower is shattered with cracks, multiply scorch marks at the centre-point of these cracks.

Many of the benches round the Island have been blown apart with the same kind of scorch marks.

The trees have been badly burnt, if struck by lighting, and the flower patches normally located near the tower have been reduced to ashes.

The vending machine has also been knocked over, and the water fountain has been partially destroy, though somehow still flowing water.

"Oh my Arceus, what the balls happened here?!" Victini yells, slightly angry that someone wreaked his island.

Victini floats around a bit, observing the scene of destruction around the island, while Keldeo looks round for any indicating of other beings.

"There's...no one about...!" Keldeo murmurs to himself, looking around.

The comment that Keldeo made is true. Apart from him and Victini, there isn't anyone else on the Island.

It appears who ever attacked the Island scared off everyone.

"_But, where did that voice come from...?_"

Keldeo looks round again, and then realises something. He looks up to the Tower, and sees that a figure is standing on the top.

"**VICTINI!**"

Victini rushes over, as the figure jumps down from the Tower top. The two recoil in surprise as the figure hits the ground hard and stands up tall.

The figure is a large and intimidating Electivire, slightly taller than the average one.

The grin on the Electivire is not a friendly one, but a very malicious one indeed.

It seems to be wearing a green triangle pendent on it's chest, hanging from his neck.

Victini notices the pendent, and frowns. "_Where have I seen that before...?_"

"Sssssssssnap!" the Electivire remarks, with a speech impediment. "Looksssss like I got two targetssssss now!"

The Electivire leans back and laughs heartily, while Keldeo steps forward, determined. "Who are you?! And why have you wrecked Liberty Garden?!"

The Electivire stops laughing, and grins evilly at the two Legendaries. "The name'ssssss Lyn! I'm what humansssss call a 'Hitman'!"

Lyn cross his arms, looking impressed at his opponents.

"I have been hired by someone to take..." he starts, with a pause. He then uncrosses his arms and points at Victini, who becomes shocked.

"...down thissssss little runt!" Lyn crosses his arms again. "Not to kill ya, but ssssssimply beat the snot out of you."

Victini scowls furiously. "Let me guess, you wrecked my Island to draw me out!"

"YOU BE GUESSSSSSING!" Lyn roars, all of a sudden, causing the two Legendaries to be taken aback.

Lyn then crosses his arms again, and grins once again. "You weressss right!"

The Electivire then slams this fists together, sparking with electricity.

"Wheh heh heh heh!" Lyn laughs, heartily. "Lookssss like I'm going to asssssk to be paid double for thisssss!"

Keldeo steps forward, even though he knows he has a disadvantage against Lyn

"Victini!" he yells, making the Victory Pokemon to become serious. "Quickly! We can work together to take down this Electivire!"

Victini nods determinedly, looking to face their opponent with pure force.

Lyn smirks, looking at the two Legendaries who are ready to fight; Victini's hands begin to come ablaze and Keldeo transforms into his Resolution Form.

Once he sees that they're now ready to fight, Lyn sighs, and then smirks once more. He pulls out a yellow gem from his fur, and looks directly at Keldeo with a glare.

Seeing that this glare as the start of the fight, Keldeo launches himself at Lyn, swinging his horn to attack with Secret Sword.

Suddenly, Lyn glows yellow, and the gem itself glows as well. Then, Lyn sparks, and shoots a massive Thunder directly at Keldeo, striking him down.

Victini gasps in horror, as Lyn calmly steps to the side as Keldeo flies pass him, and hits the wall, crumpling down.

"Wheh heh heh heh!" Lyn laughs, darkly. "It'sssss great on what you can do with an Electric Gem!"

"Grrr..." Victini growls, livid on how Lyn easily took down his friend. "_I need help... I need to send a Mental Message...Who's nearby?!_"

Lyn then points at Victini, confusing him. "Don't ya dare think of sssssending a Mental Messssssage to ya friendsssss of yoursssss!"

Victini pales in shock, total surprised by this statement. "What?! How do you know about that?!"

Lyn grins, and then reaches for his pendent.

"My employer gave me thissssss ssssspecifically for thissssss job!" he states, showing the Pendent to Victini. The Pendent glows ominously.

"What is...that...?" Victini questions, slightly paling even more at the sight of the Pendent.

"Thisssss..." Lyn replies, grinning evilly. "Issss...The Hearer."

What ever was left of the colour in Victini was drained out straight away as that reply was made, and goosebumps began to cover his body.

"_The Hearer...That...can't exist...But it's in front of me_!"

Lyn suddenly twitches, though it seems he hasn't notice it. "The Hearer letsssss me know if you sent a Mental Messsssssage by hearing ya thoughtssss.

It meanssss I can know when your backup comesss and I can leave appropriately."

Victini scowls, his flames in his hands begin to grow bigger with anger.

Lyn notices the growing flames, and frowns. "Think you can bet me, boy?!"

The Electivire then points at Victini, for some reason, extremely angry. "**YOU CAN'T BEAT, YOU LITTLE RUNT! I'M LYN THE FREAKING ELECTIVIRE, AN FANTASSSSTIC HITMAN! SSSHUT UP SSSSHUT UP SSSSHUT UP!**"

Lyn grabs his head in pain, eyes bulging out. Victini slightly sweat-drops, having somewhat knowledge on what's happening.

"_According to the book, The Hearer can slowly cause the wearer to lose their sanity. Looks like it's started for this Electivire..._"

Lyn suddenly glares at Victini, with pure fury. "Thessssessss... voicesssss won't go...until I **BEAT YOU UP INTO A PULP!**"

Lyn smashes his fists together, electricity sparking.

"BRING IT ON, YOU RUNT!"

"_I got to beat this Electivire, for Keldeo's sake. It looks like he's still breathing, but I think due to this Electivire's slipping sanity, I think he might kill us both..._"

Victini then smirks.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>BATTLE TIME<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Victini VS Lyn the Electivire<strong>

**FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>Victini threw the flames that he hand in his hands at Lyn, who retaliated with a Thunderbolt.<p>

Victini dodges the attack, and then shoots a Searing Shot at Lyn.

The Electivire jumps out of the way, and Thunderpunchs Victini in the stomach, causing to fly backwards into the ground.

The Victory Legend then gets up, and then uses Psychic at Lyn. The Electivire grabs his head in pain from that.

Victini teleports under Lyn, and uppercuts him in the jaw into the air.

Once the Electivire is in the air, Victini teleports around him, hitting him so he would stay in the air constantly.

Lyn, noticing the trick, grabs Victini while in mid-air, and slams him down into the ground, breaking the concrete.

Dazed, Victini didn't notice Lyn had gotten ontop of the Tower, and shoots a Thunderbolt down.

The Thunderbolt strikes Victini directly on the head.

Lyn jumps down to hit him with a Thunderpunch, but Victini gets over his dazed state, and gets out of the way at the last second.

Frustrated, Lyn digs underground.

Victini looks round, trying to find him, when suddenly, he bursts out from the underground to attack the Victory Legend.

Using his Psychic move, Victini grabs Lyn in mid-air, and throws him around, repeatedly at the Tower Wall.

Lyn then uses Discharge while in being flung around, shocking Victini, causing him to drop Lyn to the ground.

Lyn then jumps up at Victini, Thunderpunching him in the face. Victini flies down and hits the ground.

He gets up, and shoots more Searing Shots at Lyn.

As Lyn was about to dodge it, Victini teleported next to him and used U-Turn to throw Lyn into the firing line of the Searing Shots.

The Searing Shots hit Lyn everywhere on the body, blinding him in his eyes.

"**ARGH! MY FACE! AHAHAHAHAAHAH! SSSSHUT UP!**"

Victini then grabs Lyn with Psychic again, and throws Lyn over to the Vending Machine, throwing multiply Searing Shots and Flamethrowers at Lyn.

Having recovered from the Searing Shots earlier, Lyn sees the attacks, and retorts with Thunderbolts and Discharges, zapping the attacks away from him.

He then uses Thunder on himself, to activate his ability Motor Drive so he can get faster.

Victini, seeing this, charges at Lyn and knocks him out from the Thunder, striking Victini instead.

"**ARGH!**"

Victini tries to move fast, but he finds he's Paralysed from the attack.

Seeing that it's his chance to knock out Victini, Lyn grabs him by the throat, and Thunderpunchs him over to the Tower's wall, causing an impact mark behind him.

Lyn then charges at Victini, preparing for the final strike.

As he was about to hit Victini, the Victory Legend's body movement picks up it's pace, and Victini throws Lyn once more into the air.

Thinking Victini will strike him from the ground, Lyn turns round in air to face the ground to throw Thunderbolts at him.

However, Victini teleports up into the air above Lyn, and his body glows while holding himself., catching the Electivire's attention.

"WHAT?!" he roars, surprised and furious by this. "THISSSS ISSSS IMPOSSSSIBLE!"

Then, Victini extends his arms out, as he sets himself on fire. He then looks at Lyn with a victorious look on his face.

"Looks like this victory is mine..." he remarks, closing his eyes for effect. A few seconds later, he opens then up again, with a determined expression on his face.

"**FLARE BLITZ!**"

Victini slams himself into Lyn's back, shooting towards the ground with full force, with Lyn to face the full impact.

**CRASH!**

Victini crashes Lyn into the concrete ground below, burning nearby plants and foil edge. Lyn screams in pain, as the earth and the fire is causing massive damage for him.

After a few seconds, Lyn's screams die out due to him fainting, and Victini stops the attack.

Victini gets off Lyn's back, and sees the unconscious Electivire on the ground, face down.

* * *

><p><strong>BATTLE END<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ergh..." Victini goes to himself, tired and weary from the battle. "I'm...glad...I won..."<p>

"It was certainly a good battle!"

Victini turns round to see a towering figure above him.

The figure wore a blue cloak, that seems to cover the whole of his body, fitting it perfectly round the arms and legs.

The striking thing about the figure is that it's wearing a white mask, completely blank apart from the eye holes, which of course, are black.

Victini goes into a stance, though slacking in pain and paralysis. The masked figure simply chuckles.

"Don't not worry, little one.

I am not here to fight at all. I am simply taking what's mine back."

The masked figure goes over to Lyn's unconscious form, and flips over the Electivire to his front.

It then looks at the Pendent that Lyn has.

Taking a small bag out from his cloak, the masked figure takes the Pendent from Lyn, places it into the bag, and puts the bag back into it's cloak.

The masked figure then lifts up Lyn's unconscious form and places him over it's shoulder.

The masked figure turns to Victini, who's close to passing out.

"Thank you, little one, for saving me a lot of trouble for taking down this Electivire. I have gotten back what has been stolen from me."

"Who...are...you...?" Victini asks, so close to passing out.

"Who am I?" the masked figure, wistful. "Well, I'm a Espectro. I hope that clears up for you!"

And with that, Victini faints from exhaustion.

The figure sighs, and then disappears into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>R XZM SVZI BLF<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, that was Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment what you thought of it! See ya!<strong>


End file.
